I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying devices and, in particular, to a golf club carrier and holder which retains a minimum number of golf clubs while preventing the grips of the clubs from contacting the ground.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of means are utilized to retain and transport golf clubs during a round of golf. The devices range from mechanized golf carts and cumbersome golf bags to simple devices for carrying one or two clubs. Although in tournament play as well as recreational matches it may be necessary to have a full set of golf clubs and therefore a golf bag and cart, many times it is not necessary to carry a full set and a few carefully chosen clubs will suffice. In addition to greatly reducing the weight which must be carried during play, the expense of a full set of clubs and a bag may be prohibitive to the beginning golfer. Thus, it can be advantageous to the beginning golfer or when a quick practice round is desired for the veteran golfer, to carry and retain only a minimum number of clubs during the round. Generally, all that is required may be a driver, a putter and one or two irons.
Noting the need for a simple device to carry a minimum number of golf clubs, prior art devices range widely in their versatility and function. Most prior art carriers for this purpose utilize one or more tubes, which accept the shaft of the club, to carry several clubs. These tubes are generally aligned parallel to one another in order to separate the clubs and are very long to prevent the clubs from slipping out of the carrier. The length and width of these tubes increases the size and weight of the carrier and many such carriers approach the bulkiness of a golf bag. Moreover, the length of the tubes does not prevent the clubs from falling from the carrier when the device is inverted or tilted at a severe angle.
Other prior art devices utilize a series of clips which snugly fit around the club shaft to retain the clubs. Generally, these clips are secured to a metal frame for support. However, in the devices of this type known to applicant, the grips of the clubs are prevented from contacting the ground and turf by driving one or more spikes into the turf to support the carrier. Clearly, because of the characteristics of a golf course it would be advantageous to avoid damaging the turf. By repeatedly placing and removing the spiked carriers the possibility of damage to the course is increased, particularly in sensitive areas such as the fairways and greens. Also such carriers depend upon good penetration of the spikes into the ground and if the ground is dry and/or hard this may be difficult to achieve.